


those magic fingers

by noticemegenpai (orphan_account)



Series: matsuten girls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noticemegenpai
Summary: Matsukawa couldn't deny the way Tendou had always been able to read her like a book. She'd caught on to what Matsukawa liked in bed with remarkable speed, and avoided anything that received a less enthusiastic reaction without another word on the matter. Tendou was good.Reallygood. And when Matsukawa was good for her, she knew she would always be rewarded with some of the best sex of her life.





	those magic fingers

**Author's Note:**

> _*Throws this EXTREMELY self-indulgent R63 MatsuTen porn into the world and runs*_

“Sacchan, _Sacchan, please--”_

Matsukawa cried out, scrabbling for purchase against Tendou's back. Tendou's smirk only widened, and she pulled the glass dildo out, only to ram it back in with a wet _squelch,_ grinding it in until she couldn't force it in any further. With her other hand, she dragged the tapered tip of her favourite pebble vibe against Matsukawa's clit with harsh flicks. Matsukawa squirmed.

“So cute, Issei-chan,” Tendou crooned, letting go of the dildo - which slid out with a wet sound, falling with a soft _thump_ onto the bed - and raised her hand, stroking Matsukawa's cheek with long, slick fingers. The vibe remained against her clit, purring at its lowest frequency. “I think we can get to two today, don't you?”

If Matsukawa's face were capable of getting any redder, it would've. Multiple orgasms were a rarity for her, but strangely enough, they'd risen in frequency since she and Tendou first got together. Maybe Tendou just had a knack for it.

That said, she couldn't deny the way Tendou had always been able to read her like a book. She'd caught on to what Matsukawa liked in bed with remarkable speed, and avoided anything that received a less enthusiastic reaction without another word on the matter. Tendou was good. _Really_ good. And when Matsukawa was good for her, she knew she would always be rewarded with some of the best sex of her life.

“I-- Sacchan, don't know if I can… _A-ah…”_

Tendou hushed her, grin not leaving her lips as her fingers trailed lightly over Matsukawa's lips, then pushed into her mouth. Matsukawa whined at the heady taste of her own wetness, sucking them obediently. That was another thing - Tendou knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Matsukawa's strange fixation on Tendou's fingers had been blindingly obvious since their very first date, and ever since, she made a point of absentmindedly flexing them, sucking on them… Anything that would make Matsukawa flush. And in bed, she made sure to utilise that as much as possible.

“You can,” she said, voice low. “I'll have you wrecking these sheets, and you know it.” Matsukawa keened around Tendou's fingers in response, looking up at her with wide, glistening eyes. “So cute… You want me so much, don't you? Want me to make you feel good, want me to make you come…”

Tendou finally removed her fingers from Matsukawa's mouth, and the vibe from her clit, and Matsukawa let out a pained, insistent whimper at the loss.

“Shh, it's _okay_ ,” Tendou said, tone condescending in a way that would've made Matsukawa lose her shit if they weren't mid-fuck. “You want my fingers back, hmm? How about…” She trailed off, dragging them down, over her neck, gliding over her collarbone, then the swell of her breast, giving her dark nipple a hard tweak - to which Matsukawa responded with a high-pitched moan, squeezing her eyes shut, thick brows knitted in frustration - then down further, until they tangled in the dark, wiry hair at her crotch. Matsukawa sighed. The glass dildo was nice, the ridges and bumps along its length providing excellent simulation… But nothing in the world compared to what she knew was achingly close.

Confirming her suspicions, Tendou slipped two fingers inside her wet cunt with ease, and Matsukawa let out a quiet sob, hips twitching upwards in response. Tendou seemed to revel in the sounds Matsukawa made - during their first time together, she'd been so quiet, uncharacteristically shy, and Tendou had made it her mission from then on to make her girlfriend _scream_. As it turned out, that wasn't too hard a task.

“You're so _wet_ , Issei-chan,” Tendou cooed, and fuck, Matsukawa could _feel_ her fingers moving around inside her, curling and flexing until she pulled them out again slowly.

Matsukawa's breath caught in her throat at the sight - as she pulled them away, Tendou's fingers glistened, still connected to Matsukawa's cunt by a thick, milky string of fluid. Eventually, the string broke, attaching itself to Tendou's arm - and without even batting an eyelid, she moved her arm to her mouth, licking it up in one torturously slow drag of her tongue. She wasn't even done there - she scissored her fingers in mid-air, watching with wide eyes and a delighted grin as her fingers remained connected in a similar fashion. She snapped her fingers together, then apart again, seemingly enjoying the soft squelching sound that resulted, then licked her long fingers clean in a gratuitous show.

“Sacchan, _please,”_ Matsukawa whimpered, canting her hips up. Tendou smirked, resting her chin on her hand, pretending to be nonchalant - as if she wasn't painfully wet, too.

“Please _what,_ Issei-chan? You know I like it when you tell me what you want.”

There wasn't any question in Matsukawa's mind as she responded.

“Fill me up, I need… I want you inside me, _please…”_

“Such a good girl,” Tendou said with a bright smile, a stark contrast to the way she suddenly and forcefully shoved three fingers inside Matsukawa again, just how she knew Matsukawa liked it. That tore a sharp cry from Matsukawa's throat, and she ground down again, mouth opening and closing in a silent plea for _more._ “What's that, baby?” Tendou said, stilling her fingers. “Lemme hear you, love. Tell me.”

Trying to remember how speaking even _worked_ , Matsukawa finally forced out a choked _“more,”_ and Tendou understood immediately, happily complying. She pushed in a fourth finger, which Matsukawa easily took, and closed her hand, grinding the heel of her palm down against Matsukawa's clit while her fingers found and focused on her g-spot.

And yet, it wasn't enough.

 _“More,_ ” Matsukawa sobbed through gritted teeth, and Tendou grinned at her in a way that was positively lecherous.

“My, my… You're insatiable as ever, aren't you?” Tendou said, pulling her fingers back out again. “Lucky you're so good. You know I can't resist that cute face.”

Curling her fingers and thumb together so they formed a tapered point, she pressed a playful kiss to Matsukawa's nose before pushing in again. The difference in tightness was vast, but she pushed on, having been through this a thousand times before. Admittedly, she'd been nervous the first time, worried about actually hurting Matsukawa - but after some discussion, as well as a hands-on demonstration, she'd taken to it like a duck to water. Now, she didn't even hesitate.

Matsukawa's voice cracked as she moaned; the stretch felt _exquisite._ She longed to feel completely full, and as Tendou's knuckles finally popped in, she knew that wasn't far off. She felt every movement inside her, however slight, as Tendou adjusted to the wet heat around her hand, slowly and carefully maneuvering her fingers until her hand formed a fist. Matsukawa dug her own fingers into Tendou's back again, enough for her short fingernails to leave scratches, shaking as she finally felt what she'd been waiting for. She was so close, she could scream.

“Good girl,” Tendou repeated, grabbing the pebble vibe again with her free hand and flicking it onto the highest setting - or at least trying to, but the _damn thing kept going one too far and she had to scroll through all the damn patterns til she got back_ \- and pressed the tip directly to Matsukawa's clit, making her hips jolt. A few seconds of that were all it took for her back to arch, her orgasm tearing through her as a litany of curses fell from her lips, vision whiting out. But Tendou being Tendou, she didn't remove the vibe - instead, she started gently stroking Matsukawa's clit with it, leaving Matsukawa's body jolting with every stroke.

 _“Sacchan,”_ she whimpered, voice so quiet and broken it was barely audible, “I can't, if you make me… I'll…”

“Wreck the sheets? Make a mess? That's exactly what I was going for,” Tendou replied, reading her mind. With that, she applied more pressure to her strokes, and Matsukawa squirmed, breathing disjointed and urgent.

All at once, the second orgasm hit Matsukawa out of nowhere, her face contorting with pleasure as she screamed _,_ feeling herself gush around Tendou's hand. Tendou didn't let up, milking her through her orgasm until Matsukawa raised her hand limply to signal _enough,_ at which point she switched off the vibe, and carefully went about removing her hand. All the while, Matsukawa lay there, absolutely boneless, head still swimming in sheer bliss.

She finally came to just as she heard that familiar buzz start up again. She looked up, furrowing her brow. Tendou was there at the end of the bed, on her knees, biting her lip in concentration as she teased herself with the pebble vibe - then, to Matsukawa's satisfaction, she brought her other hand to her mouth, licking it clean as she sighed with pleasure.

“Mnnn…” Matsukawa groaned, languidly dragging herself up and shuffling over on her hands and knees. “Lemme help.”

“You shush,” Tendou replied with a soft smile. “You - _ah_ \- you eat me out next time, and we can call it even.”

Unable to resist even so, Matsukawa hummed, wrapping one arm around Tendou's waist, her other hand cupping her small breast, rolling a hard nipple between her forefinger and thumb. Tendou let out a soft moan, eyes fluttering shut as she upped the speed of the vibe.

“Deal,” Matsukawa said, grinning as she leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
